


firsts

by bank



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bank/pseuds/bank
Summary: Darlene and Cisco, pre-Mr Robot





	1. Chapter 1

'Is that.. my jersey?'

'Yeah, what of it,' came the familiar response. It wasn't even posed as a question but more like an annoyed drawl. Darlene was fixated on the screen in front of her, her fingers running nimbly over the keys. She was wearing the innocent garment like it was meant to be part of the day's outfit. Even Cisco himself didn't recognize the jersey as his until that moment.

Watching her, Cisco allowed himself a small smile. His suspicions had come true; they really were an item.  
Now how to make Darlene realize it without scaring her off? Or without pissing her off, which would have been much likelier.

'Nothin'... you just look good in it,' he said. _Shit, did I sound mushy?_

Darlene gave him a dirty look: 'Why are you getting all mushy on me? I was just cold. Not my fault you don't even own a fucking space heater.'

She sounded stand-offish in her usual manner, yet they had been messing around long enough that Cisco did not take it to heart. If she needed more time, Cisco was willing to wait.

Darlene sighed, 'Look.. I admit I'm not that great at this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I don't really do hand holding and other bullshit like that but I like you, okay? So stop looking like a fucking kicked puppy or I'll seriously consider kicking your ass.. why are you laughing??'

He wasn't going to admit it but he was feeling unexpectedly relieved. Still smiling, he leaned over to kiss her. She let him, murmuring against his lips, 'And I'm keeping the jersey.'  
\-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!!"

Darlene had stepped right into a deceitful puddle - one that was actually much deeper than it seemed - and felt her feet slowly but surely soak in her boots. She blamed Cisco for it. Let's go out, he had said. It's just a little cloudy, some drizzle won't hurt you. She glanced back to glare at him. There was some satisfaction gained in watching him struggle to keep up with Darlene, his usual snapback lost somewhere along the way and his hair plastered on his forehead, dripping wet.

To be fair, the heavy shower had surprised them - them, and dozens of other newyorkers now hurridly seeking cover - as they were walking down the street, completely unprepared for a rainstorm. The passing cars kept splashing them with more cold water, as if the situation wasn't quite wet enough.

Darlene sprinted across the street, Cisco close on her heels, and barged in the first coffee shop that caught her eye. It was packed with people all with the same intention: to escape the rain and maybe purchase a cup of coffee to excuse their entry. Darlene made her way to some bar stools still unoccupied, umcomfortably high and wobbly as they were, in the back of the shop. Cisco sat beside her, still a little out of breath, but grinning and overall being the most cheerful person in sight.

Darlene wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

"Why are you smiling? This is all your fault, you know."

"What's my fault? The rain? Jeez, excuse me. I'll schedule the next storm to a more convenient time."

"You know what I mean. The weather has been shitty since morning but you still insisted on seeing some nerdy poets battling it out, like have you even met me?" She wasn't genuinely angry or upset, in fact she liked the rain and had quite willingly agreed to go see the poetry slam, but Cisco looked way too smug for her liking. He was always so confident, even when he wasn't, and it irked Darlene. She wanted him to squirm under her stare when she was pissed off, wanted to provoke him until he would lose his cool and Darlene could see his real persona with all his faults.

A part of her hated herself for it, but she was waiting, almost wanting to see how Cisco was going to disappoint her. Certainly, he wasn't perfect - he was always cracking his knuckles, his sleep pattern was that of a 70-year-old man and he kept using her toothbrush - but he gave the impression that he would have liked to spend every minute of his day with Darlene, and it confused her. She had no prior experience with someone like Cisco.

"You're always dragging me along to do your normal couple-y things, like seriously. I've told you how I feel about this shit several times but it's like you're thick or something," Darlene could feel herself getting more annoyed with each cold drip that made its way down her back.

"Must be love, " Cisco mused, seemingly completely untouched by Darlene's bad mood, "c'mon, let me get you a hot chocolate. It looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while." He got up and made his way to the counter.

Although the small coffee shop was crowded, it was neither too loud or cramped. Most of the people were alone, busy with their phones or simply watching the rain come down. Cisco soon returned with two cups of steaming drink, handing one of them to Darlene as he took his seat again. They sipped their drinks quietly for a while, enjoying the warmth that the sweet liquid brought them.

Cisco smiled at her: "Feel better?"

"No," she lied, her pout betraying her. He could see through her of course, but fortunately didn't push it. Comfortable silence followed again. Darlene noticed that the rain had almost ceased as the people were one by one leaving the shop.

"You wanna head back home?" Cisco asked her when they had finished their drinks.

Darlene got up and shrugged: "No, let's go see your dumb contest."

"Really? I thought you didn't wanna go?"

"Must be love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for storiesofnoone who asked for it lol

**Author's Note:**

> i only posted this since i srsly think they are such an underappreciated couple, also i'm upset that they might be dead


End file.
